


Squirm

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous Dirty talk, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, making assumptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on between Mikey and Raph behind closed doors....Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Squirm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276399) by [Mic_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key)



> Owns nothing, not proofread.....

"Hey Leo, have you seen Raph anywhere?" Donnie asked moving his welding goggles to the top of his head. Leo marked the page in his well worn book, to scan the common parts of the lair. 

"Actually, no....I haven't seen him in awhile." Donnie slumped. He had been working on Raph's bike for the last three hours, trying to fix it after its latest crash. The tech savvy turtle had come up with some really cool designs, as well as some rather ingenious restructuring that would help his larger brother ride better and he wanted to show it off. 

"Ah, ok...I just needed him to OK some new stuff for his bike before I can get it done." He sighed. 

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mikey lately either..." Leo trailed off. Both turtles stopped and peered around the lair again. It was quiet, in fact it was way too quiet. Panic arose between them, the kind of panic that comes with having brothers like Michelangelo and Raphael. 

"We should find them." They nodded in sync. The turtles split up covering most of the lair in a short amount of time only to meet again in the middle empty handed. The only place they didn't look was in Raph's room. Shrugging, they both took off, to the right, past the dojo entrance and towards the red curtain that served as the only door. That is when both turtles were stopped by a voice, Mikey's voice....

"Raaapppphhhhh, you," a sharp intake of breath, "said it wouldn't hurt.....this much." Mikey's voice was higher than usual. Donnie and Leo stood stock still, trying to hear beyond the curtain.

"Oi, Mikey....you gotta sit still man....I'm trying to go as slow as I can." What followed could only be described as a grunt from Raph. The brothers outside the curtain were now sweating, both of them switching between eyeing the curtain and one another. It couldn't be what it sounded like....could it?

"Ahhhh, Raph!" Mikey hissed. "Ah....ah....ah...."

"Shit, Mikey, you gotta stop this squirming, its driving me crazy!" Raph almost cried. Donnie was struck dumb by what he was hearing. It was only when Leo put a hand on his shoulder did the genius turtles feet and brain finally start working together. 

When they both were back standing in the middle of the common area, neither one said a word. What could they say? 

"I'm....gonna go work on the bike some more..." Donnie said, gesturing over his shoulder towards the garage.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to try to meditate for awhile." Just as Leo had finished his sentence, Mikey came bounding in between them.

"Hey Dudes! Check it out!" Mikey proudly showed his brothers his right bicep. There was a Asian style dragon wrapping its way around his green flesh, slightly angry because it was just finished. "Raph just finished my first tattoo!"

The other turtles stood staring. That was what they heard, and they had jumped to wrong conclusion. If they blushed, Mikey paid no attention to them, too excited about his new tattoo to notice. The youngest brother bounced off to take a picture to send to April leaving Leo and Donnie to share sheepish looks.


End file.
